Love Hurts II
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: It has been two years since the misshaps with Lightning and Volts. Another evil rises along with Lightning and Volts. Kimiko's fire goes haywire and is powerfull enough to kill. Will she be able to survive the distruction of her fire?
1. A Future Evil In The Present

_Story Line: It has been two years since the misshaps with Lightning and Volts. But when another evil rises and Lightning and Volts appear are the Xiaolin Dragons going to stand a chance. Kimiko's fire powers go haywire and they are destructive enough to kill. Will they fight or will they fall? And will Kimiko survive the power of her fire? RaiXKim. _

**Chapter 1**

**The Future Evil In The Present**

Kimiko Tohomiko rolled over and was face to face with a sleeping Raimundo Pedrosa. He had a vacant smile upon his face in his sleep. Kimiko smiled, he looked so happy while he slept. She liked it when he was happy. She grabbed his hand and held it. The night was so warm and a full moon shone bright. Kimiko closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Kimiko, Kimiko!" called Raimundo, shaking her.

Kimiko opened her eyes and sat bolt upright panting. Sunlight poured in from the windows lighting up Kimiko's face, beads of cold sweat on her forehead.

"What happned?" she asked holding her head, only she had a good idea of what happned.

"You were screaming in your sleep again," Raimundo explained "What's the matter?"

"Oh," said Kimiko, letting her hands flop down "Just, you know."

"No I don't know," said Raimundo, holding Kimiko's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Kimiko new what had happned. She'd been having a nightmare again about the fight two years ago with Lightning and Volts, especially the part with the mind control. But her nightmares were different to the actual fact. Everytime the either kill herself or Raimundo and lock the other one up to torture them. This time it was Raimundo who was killed. Tears built up in Kimiko's eyes and she pulled Raimundo into a tight hug, sobbing on his shoulder.

They went to breakfast fully dressed ten minutes later. Clay and Omi were already at the table, wolfing down their food.

"Hi guys," said Kimiko, waving airily.

She and Raimundo began to prepare their breakfast then sat down at the table. Kimiko sighed and stuck her fork in a rather syrupy place on her pancake.

"I'm glad we haven't seen Lightning and Volts in the past two years," said Kimiko, beginning to chop her pancake up.

It had been exactly two years since their last encounter with them and they hadn't showed up since. Kimiko was glad about that. She smiled to herself then stuck a small square of pancake into her mouth. Raimundo looked at her suspiciously. Was Lightning and Volts what all of her nightmares were about?

"SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT!"

Dojo came in carrying the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll.

"What's the Wu Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"It's called the Lightning Star-"

Kimiko shivered.

"Whoever possesses it can shoot lightning out of it...duh..."

"Why does it have to be the Lightning Star!" Kimiko moaned.

"Don't worry Kim, its not exactly like it is Lightning or something," said Raimundo.

Kimiko laughed awkwardly. Dojo super-sized and they all hopped onto him.

"Its sorta in a thataway direction," said Dojo, pointing left.

The Xiaolin Dragons all followed his finger.

"No wait! Thataway!" Dojo pointed right.

"Make up your mind Dojo," said Clay.

Dojo flew right. They were still in China when Dojo landed in the woods (A/N I don't care if China doesn't have woods.) but the looks of it were unbelievable. A wierd looking pod thing was standing right infront of them. It had strange markings on it and there was smoke coming from the top of it. Suddenly there was a rustle of bushes and a boy landed at their feet.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head "Kai! What was that for!"

"Shut up Kardok!" exclaimed a girl, grabbing the boy by the hood on his shirt and pulling him upright.

That's when they noticed the Xiaolin Dragons...

Kardok jumped on the girls head and pointed at them.

"WHO ARE THEY!"

Kai growled and shoved Kardok to the ground. Everyone went silent.

"Who are you?" asked Kimiko, breaking the silence.

"I'm Kaioruka Katsumoto," said the girl "Just Kai for short."

"And I'm Mr.Susan and it's time for you to do the choosin'!" said the boy.

Kai slapped her forehead.

"You've been watching too much Mighty Boosh!" she shouted at the boy, she turned to the Xiaolin Dragons "He's Karodokku Katsumoto, unfortunately, my stupid brother who-KARDOK!"

Kardok had just knocked a tree down which almost fell on Kai, then fell on the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Ow," complained Kimiko, crawling out from under the tree followed by Raimundo, Clay and Omi.

Kardok snorted.

"But I suppose," said Kai, looking the Xiaolin Dragons up and down "You won't be needing this."

She held up the Lightning Star.

"HEY!" shouted Kimiko "LET ME AT 'EM!"

Raimundo held both of Kimiko's arms to hold her back.

"Too bad," smiled Kai, rolling a tiny black speck in between her fingers "You didn't see some decancy from us, before you died!"

Kai threw the speck at the Xiaolin Dragons and the whole forest exploded. Kai and Kardok were nowhere in sight. Kimiko coughed and spluttered and the last thing she saw was Raimundo reaching out to her before she fell into the giant pit...

**THE SEQUAL IS HERE!  
****How you liking it so far?  
Kai and Kardok are my friend Demon's characters.  
Sorry for the shortness  
I do not own Xiaolin Showdown  
Sayonara  
ToXiC xxxx**


	2. The Return Of All Evil

**Chapter 2**

**The Return Of All Evil**

"Did you see their faces!" laughed Kardok while flying with Kai, he was clutching a terrible stitch of laughter in his side "It was like they had just seen Vince in the Zooniverse or something!"

"Zooniverse spooniverse," Kai sighed "As if it matters!"

"Well actually the Mighty Boosh means alot to me," said Kardok "Come with us on a journey through time and space! Sounds a bit like us though dunnit?"

"Shut _up_ Kardok," Kai hissed.

"Why should I?" questioned Kardok, making funny faces up at the sky.

"Because I said so and what I say goes!"

"Alright alright! But noope I'm not buying it," said Kardok "Well, actually I'm broke so I couldn't buy it anyways."  
"SHUT UP!"

Kai thwacked him round the back of his head. Kardok swooped down a little then came back up, rubbing the back of his head vigorously.

"Oi," he moaned "What was that for?"

"For being a twerp!"

"Well, for your sake you should be pleased that I'm not Old Gregg!"

Kai hit him again.

"KIMIKO!" called Raimundo, sticking his head as far as it would go down the pit.

But it was pitched black and incredibly dusty and Raimundo couldn't see an inch infront of his nose. Clay pulled him back.

"NO! KIMIKO!" exclaimed Raimundo as he struggled from Clay's grasp, tears streaming down his cheeks "KIMI!"

"I'm afraid she might not coming back Rai," said Clay darkly.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Raimundo, pulling a Shen-Gong-Wu from a bag that was on the floor "Longi Kite!"

He attached the kite to his back and flew down into the pit. When he landed at the bottom Kimiko was nowhere to be seen.

"Kimiko!" he yelled again.

"Rai," croaked a voice from the other side of the pit.

"Don't move Kimi!" called Raimundo "I'm coming to get you!"

Raimundo ran over to the other side but there was a huge lurch which knocked him off his feet. He went flying and landed flat on his back, inches away from Kimiko.

"KIMI!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug.

But then...

The crater rumbled...

Rocks began to fall...

The crater caved in...

Two blood-curdling screams were heard...

Then...Silence...

Kai and Kardok landed on a giant green hill, the sunlight blinding them.

"Why did we stop?" asked Kardok.

"Something's not right here," whispered Kai "I can feel it..."

Then suddenly two figures ran up the hill.

"Volts you noggin!" exclaimed a voice "You had to do that didn't you!"

"Yes," said a younger voice.

They weren't looking where they were going and crashed right into Kai and Kardok, causing all four of them to fall over.

"Who are you?" said the older girl aggresivly.

The young one had long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails. She had blue eyes and wore a black short-sleeved top with a thin lightning bolt on it and some denim jeans. The older one was wearing a white top with a rather big lightning bolt on it and long black flarey pants.

"I'm Old Gregg," came Kardok's reply.

Kai smacked him over the head.

"I'm Kaioruka Katsumoto," said the Kai "Just Kai for short. And he's _not_ Old Gregg, He's Karodokku Katsumoto, my stupid lame brother who has The Mighty Boosh printed on his brain."

"I'm Lightning," said the older girl who looked in her teens "And this is Volts."

Lightning pointed at the younger girl who looked about seven.

"Hey," Lightning said, raising her eyebrows "I think I've heard of you before. I'm sure somebody's told me about you. You came here from the future not that long ago didn't you?"

Kai felt weird, she felt that she could actually trust this Lightning person.

"Yeah, we did," she replied "Our time was going to implode so we came here."

Lightning noded then said,

"You're not evil are you?"

"Duhhhh," said Kardok, giving Lightning a funny look.

Lightning gave him a big grin which reached from ear to ear.

"So are we," Lightning smiled.

Kai grinned evily.

"I've got a plan," she said happily.

"KIMIKO! RAIMUNDO!" exclaimed Clay and Omi, looking down on the rubble infront of them.

The crater had totally caved in, nobody would survive if they were down there...and Kimiko and Raimundo were. Omi almost burst into tears but kept his cool. He began to shift rocks so he would be able to get to Raimundo and Kimiko, although if somebody had been down there they would of been squashed and died instantly.

"Leave it Omi..." choked Clay, trying to hold back tears "They're gone."

"NO!" screamed Omi, tears spilling down his cheeks "My dear friends are not gone!"

Omi franticly tried to move rocks from the pit. But Clay grabbed him around the middle and began to walk off.

"Let me go!" screamed Omi, tears now rolling fast down his cheeks "I want to see Kimiko and Raimundo!"

But Clay wouldn't listen and Omi couldn't get out of his strong grasp.

"Who said my name," came a voice from a tree.

Raimundo jumped down from a tree branch, Kimiko in his arms. Clay and Omi ran up to them and gave them hugs.

"We thought you were goners," Clay smiled.

"You did," sulked Omi.

"How did you get out?" asked Clay.

"Well, I used my wind shield against the rocks and me and Kimiko were able to escape, but I think we did it so fast that you couldn't see us, or you were too preoccupied with something. We thought we'd give you the big 'here-I-am' thing with jumping out of the tree," Raimundo explained.

"I'm okay," said Kimiko, getting out of Raimundo's arms "I've hardly a scratch on me!"

"I'm glad to see you're okay part'ners," said Clay.

But just them Kimiko heard a rumbling sound from the sky. She looked up and her face fell. Sweat broke across her forehead and her eyes widened in fear.

_It was Lightning and Volts!_

**The next chapter shall be long I promise 3 Did you like this chapter? Please post a review 3**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	3. Lightning And Volts Strike Again

**Chapter 3**

**Lightning And Volts Strike Again**

Kimiko stood rooted to the spot, her heart drumming in her ears, breath caught in her throat.

"Long time no see Kimicow!" Lightning exclaimed, landing at Kimiko's feet and plopping Volts down on the floor who landed on her head.

"Poo head," Volts said, getting up and rubbing her head.

"Why are you back!" Raimundo exclaimed, his hand on Kimiko's shoulder "You fled two years ago!"

"Duhhh," said Volts.

"Well, we have some unfinished business lover boy!" Lightning snapped.

"Like what?" asked Raimundo.

"Well, you're not in a loonie asylum yet are you? And we've hardly done anything to hurt you...yet," Lightning said, her lips curling into an evil smile.

Kimiko suddenly found her voice when the burning anger inside of her for Lightning and Volts, if possible, just grew bigger.

"YOU'RE COWARDS!" she yelled finally "YOU RAN AWAY! AND YOU'RE BACK AFTER TWO YEARS! THAT'S A BLOODY LONG TIME! I BET YOU'VE JUST FOUND SOMEBODY ELSE TO BACK YOU UP SO YOU DON'T FEEL SCARED OFF US! AND, I BET MY HUNCH OF WHO THEY ARE IS CORRECT!"

Silence followed Kimiko's outburst of anger. Lightning stared at her.

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"BLOODY KAI AND KARDOK THAT'S WHO!" Kimiko said, another outburst of rage.

Fire twined itself up Kimiko's arms and around her legs. A halo of fire formed itself around her head and firey claws broke out on her finger tips. A fire made pointed tail sprouted, making her look even more fierce, and to end it all, in her eyes was no blue, just fire.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," said Volts sarcasticly "Losers."

"You want a fight!" Lightning growled "I'll give you a fight.

The same happened to Lightning that happened with Kimiko apart from it wasn't fire, it was lightning and devil horns sprouted on her head, not a halo. Raimundo gulped and backed away, Clay and Omi stared in horror and Volts climbed up a tree and watched from there. Kimiko and Lightning flew up in the sky, high above the trees.

"WUDAI MARS, FIRE!" Kimiko screeched.

"LIGHTNING BEAM!" Lightning shouted.

The two forces connected.

"Kimicow!" Lightning roared "You are so dead!"

"Not if I kill you first Lightbulb!" Kimiko retorted.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Raimundo called up to them.

He felt so helpless. All's he could do was stand there and watch them fight. The connected lightning and fire dissapeared and Lightning and Kimiko went straight towards eachother, with furious looks on their faces. Raimundo didn't want to watch the fight, incase Kimiko got hurt but he had to. He wanted to stop it so badly.

"WUDAI STAR, WIND!"

He flew up to Lightning but Lightning slashed Raimundo once and he fell out of the sky and landed on his back on the hard rocky ground. He was out cold.

"Raimundo!" Clay and Omi shouted, looking down at their injured friend.

Kimiko growled and clawed Lightning in the face with her firey claws. Lightning kicked Kimiko but she dodged it easily. Kimiko punched Lightning in the face and at the same time Kimiko punched Lightning in the face. They both flew backwards with the impact of the blow but they still stayed high in the sky.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lightning vowed.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Kimiko screamed, aiming a punch at Lightning who dodged it.

"Li'l lady's!" Clay bellowed "Why don' you jus' stop fightin' an' this'll all be over with?"

"SHUT UP COWBOY!" Lightning exclaimed.

Lightning kicked Kimiko in the face knocking her backwards through the sky a bit but she stayed up. Kimiko swung around and shot a fireball at Lightning which hit her in the leg but she stayed up also. Raimundo twitched and opened his eyes. He ignored the pain he was feeling in his back and lept up.

"WUDAI STAR, WIND!"

He flew up in the air. Lightning kicked and punched him and he fell unconciouss again...but this time, he didn't fall down on the ground...he fell down the long glistening water fall, which could of probably led him to his death. Kimiko was to tied up with fighting Lightning that she hadn't even noticed that Raimundo had fallen. Lightning and Kimiko were now very far apart but still in the sky. A lightning ball appeared in Lightning's hand and she flew towards Kimiko. A fireball appeared in Kimiko's hand and she flew for Lightning. They met up with eachother and hit eachother with them full-force. A huge lightning ball surrounded them both so nobody could see them from the outside. But Lightning and Kimiko could still see eachother. The lightning ball containing them fell, rolled along the floor and fell down...

Down into the icy pit of the waterfall...

But in water, nobody can hear you scream...

**OHHH NOO! What have I done! Well, I left it a cliffy that's for sure. But this chapter is TOO SHORT I HATE MYSELF!  
Rei: Poor Lightning and Kimiko!  
Ed: Hello! Lightning is the bad guy!  
Rei: Soo...**

**Me: Please read the next chapter...**

You'll wet your pants...


	4. Kai Strikes Back

**Chapter 4**

**Angel Kitten Protectors Of The Galaxy...Sort Of**

**Kai Strikes Back**

Lightning and Kimiko fought themselves as they fell down. They hadn't noticed that they were falling down into the waterfall as they could not see outside of the giant lightning ball. They didn't realise until too late.

"KIMIKO!" Clay and Omi screamed, looking down and seeing a huge splash.

All of the lightning and fire dissapeared around Lightning and Kimiko and the lightning ball also dissapeared, leaving them right at the bottom of the deep river. Lightning was nowhere to be seen but Kimiko was right next to Raimundo. Kimiko tried to breath but salty water filled her mouth. Her eyelids drooped, but just before they closed, she saw a bright light and was sure she saw two faces staring down at her.

Kimiko and Raimundo coughed and spluttered and their eyes flickered open. They were on the shore.

"Look Shikamaru! They're awake," a girl squeeled.

"Yes Ayaka, I noticed," a boy said.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked up. A girl and a boy stood looking down on them. The girl had long curly blond hair and was wearing a hairband with kitten ears on her head. She had a short black sticky out skirt with white frills around it and a short top with white frills around it that showed her stomach. Around her eyes was a white mask with holes for her eyes. She had black high-heels on and was holding a black staff. On her back were fake feathery golden wings. The boy had long spikey green hair and a purple headband around his forehead. He had a hairband on also with kitten ears. He was wearing a blue belly top and a purple flicky out un-buttoned jacket over the top. He had long purple pants on and purple boots on. He also had fake golden wings on his back and was also holding a staff but his was purple. Kimiko giggled at them.

"Who are you guys?" Raimundo queried.

"I am Ayaka Irakiwa!" she said, kicking her leg up and bringing it back down.

"And I'm Shikamaru Hosho," he said, straightening his hairband.

"And together we are...Angel Kittens Protectors Of The Galaxy!" they shouted, in perfect unison.

"Or just A.K.P.O.T.G for short," Ayaka put in with a smile.

"But you're not even angels! Or kittens!" Kimiko laughed.

Raimundo couldn't help but laugh aswell. Shikamaru looked quite embarassed.

"Yeah..." he then turned to Ayaka and whispered to her "I told you this was a lame name."

"So, why'd you two save us?" Raimundo questioned.

"We _are_ protectors of the galaxy aren't we!" Ayaka smiled.

Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"Did you see another girl down there?" Kimiko asked.

"We only saw her from a distance," said Shikamaru "She flew off when we got here."  
"Damn!" cursed Kimiko "I really wanted to finish her off aswell!"

"Well, we gotta get going," Raimundo said, standing up, grabbing Kimiko's hand and pulling her up aswell "We've got a temple to get to.

"A temple a temple a temple a temple!" Ayaka said excitedly "Can we see it pwetty pwease with sugar-lumps ontop?"

Shikamaru shook his head but at the same time smiled. _Trust you to ask Ayaka_ he thought.

"I don't see why not," said Raimundo, who was now giving Kimiko a piggy-back.

"Ooooh! A piggy-back! Can I have one please Shikamaru?" she asked him, her hands clasped together and her blue affectionate eyes looking up at him.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright then," he said.

Ayaka squeeled with joy and jumped on his back.

"We better hurry up that mountain, Omi and Clay'll probably be waiting for us," said Raimundo "They won't give up hope this time."

Raimundo summoned his element and safely blew the four of them up the mountain. Raimundo and Shikamaru landed right infron of Clay and Omi.

"Hi guys," said Kimiko, clinging her arms tighter around Raimundo's neck.

"Well what do you know," said Clay "We were jus' about to go lookin' for you," Clay turned his gaze to Shikamaru and Ayaka who was on his back "An' who are you?"

"I'm Ayaka Irakiwa!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"And I'm Shikamaru Hosho," said Shikamaru.

"And together we are Angel Kitten Protectors Of The Galaxy," they said together.

"Or just A.K.P.O.T.G for short," Ayaka said.

Omi opened his mouth but Shikamaru butted in.

"Don't say it," said Shikamaru "I know we are not angels nor kittens. Or protectors of the galaxy for that matter."

Ayaka pouted.

"We must get back to the temple," said Omi "Master Fung might be worried. And we must tell him about our most humiliating defeat about loosing the Lightning Star to the enemy..."

The six of them had to run to the temple, as Dojo said that he couldn't fly on an empty stomach which made Kimiko very angry but relieved as she didn't have to walk because she was getting a piggy-back of Raimundo but Ayaka was glad that she got a piggy-back for longer than she expected. When they arrived at the temple Shikamaru and Raimundo fell over just as they walked through the door with exhaustion. Ayaka of course fell ontop of Shikamaru and Kimiko fell ontop of Raimundo.

"Shikamaru you stoopid poo," she said getting up, then pulling him up.

Raimundo explained to Master Fung about what happened, about Kai and Kardok and about Lightning and Volts showing up again. Master Fung was most troubled.

"Wow," said Ayaka, looking around "This temple is so cooool!"

Then she spotted the Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

"What's this here?" she asked curiously.

Raimundo and Shikamaru were the only ones in the room with her and Shikamaru seemed curious too. Raimundo thought that they were too nice to be evil people under cover so he explained it all to them as they listened with great interest about the mystical objects known as the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Kai sat on the sofa, munching on some cookies as Kardok watched her shoving cookie afte cookie in her mouth feeling a bit sick.

"Stop staring," said Kai angrily.

"Why?" said Kardok, with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Shove off or I'll rip your ankles off!" Kai hissed, shoving him out of the way.

"Nooo! Not my precious ankles," said Kardok, trying to hug his foot but instead, fell of the sofa and hit his head of the table next to it.

Kai kicked him in the back then went into the kitchen to get a packet of crisps.

"Umm...Kai," Kardok cooned.

"What is it you friggin' little squirt!"

"When are we gonna put Lightning's plan in motion?"

"Never," Kai said, plonking down on the sofa next to her brother "She's a moron with jello for brains. That's a stupid plan that even you could of done when you were zero years old!"

"Wooow," said Kardok, staring into space.

"Anyway," Kai said, with an evil grin now spreading wide across her face "We're gonna strike that temple...tonight."

Kimiko awoke in a cold sweat when she heard the smashing of glass. Raimundo sat wide eyed aswell.  
"What was that?" Kimiko said worriedly, clutching Raimundo's hand.  
"I dunno, let's go see."  
The two of them got up and peeked outside the curtains, which were the entrance to their bedroom. There was a cackle and Raimundo looked down the corridor to see...Kai standing there, hands on hips.  
"Not you," Kimiko sighed "You're even more pethetic then Lightning and Volts...well, more pethetic than Volts anyway..."  
"You'll regret the day you were ever born Kimiko Tohomiko," Kai taunted "There's more to me than meets the eye."  
"Wudai Mars - Fire!"

She shot fireballs at Kai but before they even came an inch out of Kimiko's fingertips Kai pointed and they evaporated. She then pointed at Kimiko Kai's shadow stuck onto Kimiko's. Kai moved her arms up, and so did Kimiko. It was like a mirror image, when Kai moved, Kimiko moved too. Kai was controling Kimiko's shadow.  
"They don't call me shadow demon for nothing," Kai smirked.  
"Fire," Kai said, pointing at her own forehead but nothing happened.  
Nothing until Kimiko's jaw juddered open at the same time Kai said fire, and she pointed at her own forehead.  
"Fire," Kimiko said, being controlled by Kai.  
Fire shot out of her fingertips and hit her exactly in the forehead. She went tumbling backwards and Kai stopped possessing her shadow. Kardok suddenly appeared behind Kai. Kai pointed at Kimiko and a blue mist shot out of her fingers and went into Kimiko's head. Kai collapsed and Kardok caught her under the armpits.  
"Catch you later loosers."  
Kardok flew off with Kai in her arms. Suddenly Kimiko got up and cackled a familiar cackle.  
"Yes," Kimiko whispered to herself "With my mind inside of Kimiko's I will be unstoppable!"  
"Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo, running up to her and giving her a hug "Are you okay?"  
But what Raimundo didn't know was that Kai had put her soul inside of Kimiko, but Kimiko's soul was still in there...getting weaker and weaker by the second...

**w00p! Did you like it? And before I forget, I do not own the Mighty Boosh :P  
What do you think will happen in the next chapter?  
(sci-fi music starts playing)  
I'll try and update as soon as I can.  
And I promise with my life that the next chapter _will_ be longer. I promiseee!  
Love you!  
ToXiC xoxoxox**


	5. Burning

**Chapter 5**

**Burning...**

"I'm okay Raimundo," said Kai, trying to put a Kimiko voice on and look all innocent.

"I'm glad of that Kim," said Raimundo, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kai grimaced but tried to keep her cool. She flicked out her two black bunches and grinned evily, scheming a plan in her mind.

"Hey Kimiko," said Raimundo, giving Kai a weird look "What you grinning at me for?"

"Nothing."

She smiled sweetly.

"Anyway," Raimundo said, taking who he thought was Kimiko's hand "Bedtime."

"Y...yeah," Kai suddered.

_If I have to sleep with him I'm gonna commit suicide!_ she thought desperately.

Guess what? She did.

Raimundo still thought she was Kimiko. Kai grimaced and lay down. _Oh why did I have to do this? I should have thought of this earlier! _She mentaly kicked herself for turning into Kimiko in the night time and not the morning. Inside of her mind Kimiko giggled. She was trying to push her aside and crush out her existance but for some reason she was still there.

_"You're such an idiot Kaioruka,"_ Kimiko said in Kai's mind _"I'm gonna sooo get you for this."_

"Shut up you stupid girly-girl," Kai accidently said aloud.

"What's that Kimiko?" asked Raimundo, yawning slightly.

"Nothing Rai," the imposter said sweetly "You just go to bed now okay doll?"

_"Doll?" _Kimiko said in Kai's mind.

"Doll?" said Raimundo, the split second after Kimiko "You've never called me that before."

"Ummm, just trying it out," Kai smiled as sweetly as she could, but when she turned around it soon turned into a grimace.

_Yuck yuck yuck yuck YUCK!_

_"It's your own fault,"_ Kimiko taunted.

"Shut up," Kai mumbled.

"What was that?" Raimundo asked.

"Nothing Raimundo," Kai said as sweet as she could "Damn you Tohomiko."

After Kai made sure that Raimundo was definately asleep she got out of the bed.

"Okay Pedrosa, here's what I've been wanting to do for so long," Kai put a finger to his forehead.

_"You hurt him and I swear to God I'll kill you!"_ Kimiko warned.

"Shut up," Kai said, charging all of her power into her fingertip.

Kai smiled evily, with Raimundo gone the others would be an easy target.

"I knew it wasn't Kimiko," Raimundo's eyes snapped open and he slapped Kai's hand away from his forehead.

Kai's smile of triumph turned into a frown of annoyance. _Dammit! I was so close!_ she thought.

Raimundo stood up and almost sent a gust of wind at Kai. He stopped just in the nick of time. He would be damaging Kimiko's body, not Kai's.

"Go on Raimundo," the imposter shouted "Give it your best shot! Poor Kimiko, how could you live with yourself if you kill her. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Sweat broke out across Raimundo's forehead. Dark magic began to materialise in 'Kimiko's' hands. She threw it at Raimundo and it hit him squarly in his chest.

_"That is it you little-GGRRRRRR!"_ Kimiko said, then all hell broke lose.

Kai's head felt as if was going to explode. She clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Stop it you little bitch!" Kai hissed, trying to crush Kimiko again.

_"You'll have to try harder Kaioruka. Is that your best shot?"_

"I get it," choked Raimundo, stumbling to his feet "Kimiko's will is too strong, you can't overcome her. She's a fighter."

"And I would have succeeded if it wasn't for you meddlesome kids!" Kai exclaimed "...Damn you Scooby-Doo!"

Kai left Kimiko's body and she fell limp. Raimundo caught her before she hit the ground. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"I heard bangin'," said Clay stepping into the room "What in tarnation..."

Raimundo picked Kimiko up.

"I'm taking her to the medical room," Raimundo said, and left their bedroom.

The sun rose early the next morning. Kimiko slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was aching and her head was spinning. She remembered about Kai taking over her body and sighed.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo said happily, looking into her sky blue eyes "I've been so worried!"

There were bags under his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't caught a wink of sleep.

"R...Raimundo," Kimiko gasped, and grabbed his hand.

Raimundo gasped also. Her hand was scorching hot and was burning his hand.

"Kimiko, are you alright?" Raimundo looked worried.

"No...some...something's...wrong," her voice was coming in gasps now and she was breathing heavily.

Kimiko's face had gone hot and red and she was sweating terribly. She wouldn't let go of Raimundo's hand and it was beginning to drip with blood.

"Kimiko. What's happened?" Raimundo was wincing in pain.

She sat up and looked at Raimundo.

"I'm burning," she whispered.

And the room was engulfed in fire...

**FiNaLlY!!!! I've updated! Sorry about the big wait, I got serious writers block :(. Please comment thanks muchly :).**

**ToXiC xx**

**p.s. My Chemical Romance today!**


	6. The Wrong Side?

**Chapter 6**

**The Wrong Side?**

_Raimundo's POV_

Fire...everywhere. It's so hot. I have to get out of here. But Kimiko is screaming, the fire is too much for her, I can tell. She cant take it.

"Kimiko!" I exclaimed and ran over to her.

She had stopped breathing but the fire was still burning. I had only seconds to get the two of us out of her before we became charred burning cinders...

_End Raimundo's POV_

"What is this most intense heat?" Omi asked himself, stepping down the corridor which lead to the hospital room.

Omi could hardly breathe, the heat was suffocating him. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked towards the door of the hospital room.

_It was on fire!_

Omi charged in, Raimundo had fallen to the floor and Kimiko was face down on the hospital bed. Omi yelped, he didn't know what to do...

"WATER!" he exclaimed.

The fire was doused. Smoke poured out of the room and headed down the corridor. Omi wiped the sweat off his forehead again. His clothes were scorched but he was otherwise unscathed. But the funny thing was, kimiko and Raimundo almost hadn't a scratch on them. Raimundo's hand was burnt and bleeding but that was the only injuries that any of them had suffered.

Omi called for Clay who came bounding down the corridor and into the room. Omi was in panic, Kimiko wasn't breathing. The two of them had no idea what to do.

And time was running out.

Raimundo's eyes snapped open. He sat up and the instant thing that he yelled was:

"Where the heck is Kimiko!?"

Clay pulled Raimundo to his feet, Kimiko was face down on the hospital bed, her hair falling infront of her face.

"Kimiko..." said Raimundo weakly, carefully turning her over so she faced the ceiling.

"There's still a heartbeat," said Clay, checking her pulse.

"What shall we do! Oh travesty! Oh woe this deceitful time!" Omi exclaimed, almost crying.

"I know what to do," said Raimundo, going bright red "But you'll have to leave the room!"

Omi and Clay did as they were told. Raimundo turned to Kimiko and leaned over. Putting his mouth over hers he gave her the kiss of life...

Kimiko coughed and spluttered and her eyes opened wide in shock and fire. She could hardly breathe, her breathe came out in fast gasps.

"It's alright Kimiko," said Raimundo, stroking her head "Take deep breaths. Come on, I'm here. It's okay."

"Raimundo," Kimiko gasped.

She sat up and hugged him, tears leaking from her eys.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she sobbed "I don't know what came over me, it's like I just snapped all of a sudden."

"It's alright Kimiko," Raimudo replied, stroking the back of her head "I know you didn't mean it, your fire just got the better of you. That's all."

Kimiko sat outside in the temple grounds by herself, the warm wind brushing against her face and tousling her hair. Kimiko sighed, what had happened to her all of a sudden? Why had all of these bad things happened? Her fire was taking over her body, she could feel it. With all of the stress that had been happening it had put a weight on her shoulders. As a result, the fire got the better of her. But it was only that one time...

_Right?_

Kimiko sighed and looked up into the sky. She had to sort out her problems, but she couldn't do it alone. She needed someone to help. Someone like...

"How's it hanging," came an all to farmiliar voice.

It was Kai, her brother Kardok following shortly behind.

"I did a twisty. Oh, ah, a tiny twisty," Kardok sung aimlessly to himself.

"Kardok, would you kindly leave or something. You're doing my head in. Go and watch the Mighty Boosh, or Burnt Faceman or...something," Kai told him.

"Wow! So many things in so little time!" Kardok exclaimed, flying off back to their lair.

Kai rolled her eyes. Kimiko looked at her angrily, fire begining to appear in her hands. There was a little voice speaking in the back of her mind. _Crush her! _it said _Leave her for the dead!_

"Peace," said Kai "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk."

Kai sat down next to Kimiko and Kimiko flinched, shuffling away slightly.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Kai continued.

Kimiko could see the spark of excitment in Kai's eyes but Kimiko succeeded in holding back the need to set her hair on fire.

"Oh yeah," Kimiko raised an eyebrow "What the hell would you want me for. If you don't remember, last night you tried to kill me."

Kai rolled her eyes again.

"Kimiko, I'm here to tell you something, not to pummel your brains out."

"Fine, what is it?"

Kai smiled evily to herself then turned back to Kimiko.

"How would you like it if you came to join our side," Kai smiled, giving Kiimko the most piercing look.

"What do you mean!" Kimiko shrieked, fire building up in her eyes.

"Hey, I don't want you to get agitated. I was just thinking, your power would be good on our side. There's no one who takes advantage on you. Nobody to pull you down, make you take a step back. Nobody who pulls you away from your goal," Kai explained "On the Xiaolin side, everyone disses you because you have 'no upper body strength' and things like that. They all take advantage of you because you're a girl, even your beloved Raimundo..."

"Shut up!" Kimiko exclaimed "Raimundo would never think badly of me."

"Oh, that's what you think," Kai told her "You see, Lightning can read minds. And our side have the Mind Reader Conch. This is no word of a lie, every time you go and kick someone's but Raimundo is always doubting you in his mind. Saying that anyone could do better than that...now what was it...'stupid Japanese millionaire."

"He said that..." Kimiko switched back into reality "You just want me on your side and you're gonna lie to get your own way!"

"You can think that Kimiko, but every word that I speak is the truth. I just wanted to tell you that Kimiko. Your powers are needed greatly on our side."

Kai stood up.

"Remember Kimiko," she said "You're on the wrong side."

Kai then took to the skies, leaving Kimiko thinking if she really was on the right side or not...

**Ooooh, Kimiko's getting evil thoughts! I wonder how all of this is gonna turn out :). Stay tuned :P.**

**I don't own the Mighty Boosh or Burnt Faceman :).**

**ToXiC x x x x **


	7. Heylin Fire

**Chapter 7**

**Heylin Fire**

"I have to train this fire!" Kimiko said to herself.

But as soon as she said fire her arms erupted into flames and she screamed.

"Fire off!" she exclaimed, waving her arms about "Fire no no! Just go out will you!"

She concentrated hard on the fire and it disappeared from her arms.

"Lightning a go go!" came a high voice form the sky.

Kimiko growled. _That's just what I need!_ she thought.

"Go away Lightning!" Kimiko exclaimed "Bother somebody who cares!"

"But I care about which side you decide to be on," Lightning landed with Volts in her arms.

"Buzz off!" Kimiko exclaimed "Kai's already talked about this."

"Hey, that was my job!" Lightning huffed, putting Volts down on the floor.

"I can't be bothered with you two right now," Kimiko was trying to stop fire burst from her fingers but she couldn't help it and the fire went straight past her enemy and went straight for Clay who had just come outside.

"Clay look out!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Clay turned around and jumped out of the way just in the nick of time, but instead the fire went straight to the temple and hit the wall, setting it on fire and if it weren't put out soon then it would quickly spread.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi exclaimed who had saw what had happened and put the fire out quickly so it couldn't cause any more damage.

Lightning smirked.

"Well, I knew from the start you'd like to be on the Heylin side," she smiled "Your fire didn't go to us. It went to them."

"No it didn't," Kimiko retorted "I'm just having an off day with my fire, that's all."

But as soon as she said that Raimundo walked out of the door into the garden and towards Kimiko. Something bubbled up inside of her and a giant fireball went straight for Raimundo out of its own accord.

_Flashback_

"...On the Xiaolin side, everyone disses you because you have 'no upper body strength' and things like that. They all take advantage of you because you're a girl, even your beloved Raimundo..."

"Shut up!" Kimiko exclaimed "Raimundo would never think badly of me."

"Oh, that's what you think," Kai told her "You see, Lightning can read minds. And our side have the Mind Reader Conch. This is no word of a lie, every time you go and kick someone's but Raimundo is always doubting you in his mind. Saying that anyone could do better than that...now what was it...'stupid Japanese millionaire'."

"He said that..." Kimiko switched back into reality "You just want me on your side and you're gonna lie to get your own way!"

_End Flashback_

"Wind!" Raimundo exclaimed, and sent the fireball off into the sky.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, Lightning and Volts! Get away, stop tormenting Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted, running up to her and putting an arm around Kimiko.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" Lightning put cupped her hand around her ear "You were thinking of saying 'Hey Lightning and Volts! Go ahead, torment ickle Kimiko all you want!'."

"You what!" Kimiko instantly pushed Raimundo's arm from around her waist "You really hate me don't you!?"

"...What?" Raimundo was dumbfounded "I've never hated you Kimiko. I've always-"

"Oh, 'I've always hated you Kimiko. I've never loved you'," Lightning said.

Was she reading his mind? Was she making it up? Kimiko wanted to tell Raimundo a thousand things that she loved about him, but a thousand doubts rushed through her head like angry buzzing bees. Lightning had never really lied before...had she?

"Raimundo..." tears spilled from Kimiko's eyes, then something inside her snapped.

Her eyes went flame red and she slapped Raimundo across the face with a burning hand.

"I AIN'T A STUPID JAPANESE MILLIONAIRE!" Kimiko sent a jet of fire towards Raimundo but he sent it in the other direction using his wind powers "WHAT THE HELL RAIMUNDO! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"But I do love you Kimiko!" Raimundo said, blocking yet another fireball.

"You doubt me! You hate me! Lightning can read minds!" Kimiko was shooting jets of fire at him and one hit him in the leg, causing him to go tumbling backwards.

"When have you ever trusted Lightning!" Raimundo yelled "She's Heylin!"

"YEAH, WELL, SO AM I!" Kimiko screeched, and she exploded in a huge wave of fire.

Lightning grabbed Kimiko and Volts and pulled them up in the sky. The three of them looked in silence as the temple and the grounds was engulfed in flames.

"Way to go Kimiko," Lightning panted, she wasn't used to carrying two people as she was the only one who could fly "Welcome to the Heylin side."

Kimiko smiled evilly as Lightning flew off towards her 'evil lair'.

Omi was madly trying to put the fire out using his water powers. He had managed to pull Clay out of the fire and put him in a safe place but he hadn't found anybody else. He suddenly saw a hand underneath some rubble which had just a few seconds before been the Xiaolin Temple. Omi grabbed the hand and pulled whoever it was out of the rubble. It was Raimundo. He coughed and spluttered and Omi sprayed him with water, making him cough and splutter even more.

"What was that for!?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry," Omi sweat-dropped "You had some fire on your sleeve."

There was still some fire burning in the rubble, but Omi, Clay and Raimundo were urgently trying to find Master Fung and Dojo.

"I hope they weren't crushed in that there rubble avalanche," Clay said, throwing stones and beams out of the way.

Raimundo pulled Dojo from his tail out of the rubble.

"I'm fine," Dojo said, brushing the dust from his scales "Have you found Master Fung?"

"Not yet," Raimundo sighed.

But when they did they were in for a shock. He was badly bleeding and barely conscious.

"Master Fung," Omi said urgently, holding back tears "Master Fung."

"You must save Kimiko from the Heylin clutches before it's too late," Master Fung coughed "Or the world will be engulfed in darkness for the rest of eternity. The fate of the world rests in your hand..."

Master Fung's eyes closed and he ceased to breath. Omi sobbed bitterly into his hands, Master Fung was the closest thing that he had ever known to a dad. And now he was gone.

"Kimiko will pay," Raimundo said dryly "AS much as I love her, she will pay..."

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been taking a break from fanfic for about three months because I've been having loads of tests at school and I have tonnes of writers block.**

**I AM SO SORRY MASTER FUNG! I LOVE YOU! REST IN PEACE!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ToXiC x x x x**


End file.
